Blistering Blue
by MythologyGirl
Summary: Yata didn't know what to think when the King of the Blue Clan, Captain of those Scepter 4 bastards, asked her for a date. (Munakata/Fem!Yata)


Disclaimer: I do not own K Project at all, if I did nothing would have happened to Mikoto!

* * *

Yata should have known today would be a bad day after being rudely awoken by that bastard Saru. Seriously, how many times did a girl have to change their number before that damn monkey took a hint? She should have never left the bar, then maybe she wouldn't have found herself in this distasteful situation.

Bright, hazel eyes glared hatefully up at the tall man towering over her, not for the first time she cursed her small stature. "What the hell do you want!?"

HOMRA's vanguard would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised that she had run into the leader of those Scepter 4 bastards - and quite literally at that. Her nose was still a bit red from running into his chest and she had even almost apologized to the fucker, barely recognizing the man due to him being out of his usual, clean-cut uniform.

"Would you like to go out for tea with me?"

Yata snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of the deep, smooth voice. She titled her head minutely to the right (an act that tended to lead to Eric teasing her about being a chihuahua), a few strands of her short hair escaping the confines of her beanie and brushing her cheek. There was no way she heard that right. "Eh?"

"Would you like to go out for tea with me?"

 _This couldn't be happening! There was no way he could be asking her to betray HOMRA, Mikoto-san, so casually!_

"E-excuse me!? What the hell dude you just ask me you Blue Clan bastard!"

"I asked if you would like to go out for tea with me," the king of the Blue can repeated again, either ignorant of or choosing to ignore the vanguard's coarse language. "On a date."

 _D-date!_

Face burning at the sudden proposition, from feelings the chestnut haired girl absolutely refused to identify as anything but anger, she gave the only response she could think of - punch him in the stomach and flee as fast as she could.

Today had definitely not been a good day.

* * *

The next day Yata somehow found herself accompanying the Blue King to a quaint tea and cake shop, nestled in small booth in the far corner. The piece of delicious looking strawberry shortcake in front of her remained untouched on the delicate plate, her tea long ago having gone cold. Why was she even here, with this guy of all people?

(In hindsight, she probably shouldn't have recounted the strange encounter to the rest of the Red Clan, especially with Tatara in the room. Whoever said the hobbyist was the weakest among them needed to get their eyes checked. After he called the Blue King, having gotten the number from the Ice Queen, telling him where to meet the shocked girl, the guy had practically forced into, what he deemed, a 'cute' outfit, making sure to take away her beanie so he could style her hair to look more spiky than messy before he almost forcibly shoved her out the door. All the while jabbering how he didn't want Yata to be late for her 'date.' The poor girl was traumatized and vowed not to go near Tatara the next time a man asked her out - though she doubted that would be very often. Boys tended to find her too intimidating, especially after seeing her use the Red Clan's aura.)

She shifted nervously on the overly plush seat, under the older man's unwavering gaze. The young woman nearly smacked herself when she caught herself thinking how they were such a pretty violet color - like irises in full bloom.

"Reisi."

"Huh?" She was shocked out of her thoughts once again when the Blue King suddenly spoke up after at least 20 minutes, if not more, of just staring at her in contemplative silence.

"You can call me Reisi." He continued once he noticed he had her full attention.

Yata's face erupted in a blush as bright as her aura. "I c-can't do that!"

A small frown of displeasure made it's way onto the man's handsome face (Yata felt her ears burning at even thinking of this man being handsome. "Then, please, feel free to call me Munakata."

 _There was no way she could do that!_

"You can't call me by my first name because it embarreses you, correct?" The blue-haired male said, as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, the light reflecting off the lenses ominously. "So, calling me by my last name should be fine."

"R-right, o-kay," Yata stuttered out uncertainly. "M-munakata-san."

Munakata sighed a little in dissapoint at the added honorific, but decided to let it pass for now. "Should I call you Misaki-chan?"

The resulting explosion had been just what the Scepter 4 captain had been anticipating as the petite girl slammed the flat of her palms against the table, nearly knocking the tea cups over from the force, as she stood up slightly from her seat with a shout of, "Don't call me that!"

"Yata-chan it is," Munakata said, ignoring the way the other patrons were staring at them in displeasure. He continued, placing a hand lightly over the irate woman's, as he tilted his head up to meet her eyes. "It's a shame. Misaki is such a beautiful name, certainly fitting for a lovely lady such as yourself."

It was fascinating how red the pale skin of HOMRA's vanguard could turn as all the fiery energy vanished for her tiny body, causing her to sag bonelessly back into her seat in utter embarrassment. Munakata took the opportunity to lean over the table, enjoying the way Yata's eyes widened in shock, flush deepening almost impossibly, to the point he was starting to worry the young woman may pass out. But, just as their lips were about to touch a flash went off.

Yata jerked back away from them Scepter 4 captain as if she had been burned. Which, was an amusing thought considering she was from a clan that controlled fire. She whirled around to see some of her fellow clansmen trying to duck in hide in a both not to far away. Tatara leaning over the back, with a camera in hand having just taken a picture.

"You fuckers!" The girl shrieked in rage, an outline of her aura starting to form around her body. The other customers startled, edging further into their seats in hopes of avoiding the short girl's ire.

Tatara merely laughed, the brave soul. "Now, now Yata-chan, we just wanted to make sure you would be okay with your date and you were both just so cute together, I couldn't resist capturing the moment." He held up the camera as if it would pacify her anger, unsurprisingly it only fueled it.

She snarled viciously, "I'm gonna kill you!"

The Red Clansmen scrambled out of their spot, pushing and shoving each other in attempt to reach the exit, more than happy to sacrifice each other to the vanguard's less the friendly intentions. Yata pushed herself out of the both, prepared to chase them down, before she paused mid-stride, turning back to face Munakata, intriguing the man who had also stood from his seat. Though she was looking up, her gaze did not quite meet his. "W-would you like to go o-out again?" She mumbled out awkwardly.

"I would like that, Yata-chan," Reisi smiled charmingly. This girl was positively adorable, it was no wonder Fushimi had taken such a liking to her. (Truly, he was a little surprised it had been the Red Clan to interrupt their date and not an irate Fushimi. The measures he had taken to keep his third in command busy and ignorant of this meeting must of have worked.) Even in anger, she radiated some type of glow. Not her aura, but something different. Something entirely her own, that seemed to pull him in. She truly was a puzzle.

"Misaki." Her voice was so soft that she was shocked that the tall man even heard her. When Munakata simply hummed curiously, encouraging her to elaborate, she plowed on shyly. "Y-you can call me M-misaki, if you want, R-reisi-san." She could feel her whole body flushing again before she suddenly shouted, "You Blue Clan bastard!" Then pivoted sharply on her heel, so her back was facing the older man and taking off after her fellow clansmen, all the while yelling obscenities about how she was going to teach them some manners - _violently_.

The Blue King watched silently as the girl faded into the distance - adorable indeed.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I have only seen the first season of the anime and have read one random chapter of the manga, so I am not sure how well this will turn out. I apologize in advance if everyone is super out of character, but this idea has been really bugging me lately. Timeline wise, this story takes place before the beginning of the anime, around the time Fushimi has just left the Red Clan._


End file.
